Face Of A Fox
by CrazyConverse
Summary: The hunger Games retold, in Foxface's point of view. Please R&R.


As I am in the elevator that takes you up into the arena, I start to think about some things. Mostly because they may be my last clear thoughts, but also because I know they may be my last moments of Happiness. I think of the tribute parade, District 1 painted silver, and District 12 actually one fire. I think of my nights here in the capitol, nothing like the desert back in district 5. I think of training, how bad I was with weapons, but how great I was with stealth and survival. That makes me think of what my Mentor said

"FoxFace, I know you for two things. Survival and speed. You'll definitely make it through the bloodbath. It is brutal, you must stay focused. Get a knapsack, maybe some rope, anything you can get your hands on as fast as you can, and get out of there. Let me say this again. Get out of there and hide. It's what you're good at, right?" And it's true. Hiding has been second nature for me.

The elevator rises, and sun beats down on my face and gets in the way of my eyes. After a few second of regaining vision, I see the cornucopia, gunmetal gray. Surrounding it is a big forest, and on my left I see a lake.

49…

48…

47…

46…

45…

Before me scattered out are sheets of plastic, bowls, apples…. I see knapsacks, then weapons…. Inside of the cornucopia are- wait. I won't be going there? I force myself not to look, I am wasting time! It just all feels unreal, like it's just a dream…

44…

43…

42…

41…

40…

A few feet ahead of me is some rope. I can see a bright orange knapsack farther ahead, which I surely can get, if I run full speed. I get in my position, lean forward, and brace myself for what will happen next.

35…

34…

33…

32…

31…

30…

I look down, and I see on my braided bracelet the fox with the emerald green eyes. That's me. Fast as a fox, sly as a fox, and looks like a fox. That is why they call me "the girl with the Fox face."

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Ladies and gentlemen, let the hunger games, begin!

I sprint to the cornucopia. At first I forget what I going for. So I turn around, and just before me is the knapsack I wanted. I sprint to it, and hold it by its handle on top. A boy from 9 jumps at it, holding the bottom, but I don't give up. _Just let me get it and get out alive! _I think. But he doesn't budge either. Right when he about wins it over, an arrow goes into his back. I look up to see Glimmer, the career from 1, almost missed him. You can tell by the way she holds the bow she isn't a smart career. Now she is after me. I know I can definitely outrun her, so I grab a bowl and some rope, and run into the forest, looking back I can now see I am one of the first tributes out of there. Me, and that little girl from 11, Rue. I can tell Katniss Everdeen from 12 just got off her plate and is fighting with the boy from 10. Apparently, I'm not as bad as I thought.

Still, I keep running, knowing there are tributes out here and more coming into the woods. After a while, I see no one. No water either. I don't need it now though. Then, I see Katniss Everdeen. I practically trip at the sight of her; she wants me dead, doesn't she? We are staring at each other. She doesn't want me as an ally right? I don't know, but these never work out well. I sprint away. After a while I get thirsty from all of my running. Where has my knowledge of survival gone? All if the straight A's in "Hunger Games Ed." Gone? I must be me being dizzy from the running and my thirst. But I still focus. Focusing is very important. It is late morning now, and a rat has just skittered before me. I see Nuts everywhere. I don't know if they are edible. Still, I put them in my bag. My bag! I haven't looked through my bag! I open up the knapsack, and see I have a thin sleeping bag, night vision goggles, a knife, dried fruit, smoked beef, crackers, a canteen, iodine, matches, fire starter, wire, and some gauze.

I find myself some tall pines that are close together. One tree has a branch that is long, and low. So I snap off the branches from other trees, lay them standing up leaning against the one branch, and get in the little hut that I stay in for the night. I sharpen one branch, into a spike, and spear off a small rabbit that was sitting right outside the hut. And gut it with the knife. Careers usually come around at night to pick tributes off by seeing smoke rise up from fire. Well, fortunately the fire won't make much smoke when Its under the hut. So I have my meal of rabbit, and try the nuts. They aren't poisonous. So far, I have been okay. Maybe I will get out alive. No, no. I just can't think that way.


End file.
